Everyone Has the Right to Be Wrong
by Roys-neko
Summary: Happy Birthday, Boss." 5927


**Everybody Has the Right to Be Wrong**

"Good Morning, Tsu-kun!" Nana Sawada chimed happily, pushing the bright red curtains from the teen's bedroom as the said teen turned to another direction, refusing to get up. He enjoyed the warmth that his soft cotton comforter provided him as he snuggled into the fabric even deeper than he did before.

"Tsu-kun! I have a special lunch box for you this morning!" She pouted in hopes that her son would uncoil his self from his blanketed cocoon.

"Why…" Tsuna muttered sleepily as he rubbed his eyes lightly with the back of his palm.

"Why? Really Tsu-kun… did you forget that today is your birthday?" His mother laughed lightly as she began to travel to the hall. "Better get up or else you'll be late for school"

"It can't be the fourteenth… " Tsuna groggily replied as he slowly unwrapped his body from his warm haven. He took a few minutes to soak in his room, he found himself surrounded by posters and his ancient looking computer that laid innocently at the corner of his room staring at him with the media player screen that played light music over night.

He wandered slowly out to the bathroom as he passed the kids bedroom. He looked in briefly and smiled, watching to two children sleep peacefully in their dreams. Lambo began to toss lightly as he drooled lightly at the corner of his mouth.

"T-Takoyaki--- and Ramen! I want Ramen and Takoyaki!" He began to reach out in front of him, his hands waving in the air; he almost hit the younger Chinese child beside him.

"I-Pin get Stupid Tsuna! He took my Takoyaki!!" He shrieked in a lazy voice.

"S-Stupid?" Tsuna looked at the child in disbelief as pulled his head back and scoffed. He continued on his way to the bathroom, to commence the true beginning of his day.

-

'Take this and buy yourself something for breakfast at the convenience store, okay?' Bianchi sighed, as she handed Tsuna ¥1000. Tsuna eyed the money and the woman suspiciously as he slowly took the money and turned, muttering a light thanks as he push his shoes in and left for school.

Tsuna pocketed the money and smile, his thoughts bubbling with joyous choirs serenading his brain to a state of obliviousness. His heart pounding just like his classmates when they see his best friends walking into the classroom after morning sports practice.

And to those thoughts, appeared the reminder that he needed to make a necessary stop at the shopping center after morning classes. His heart pounded with happiness as he rushed on to school like a lovesick lover meeting their husband from a long business trip.

-

Tsuna sighed in disappointment as he left the classroom, his two best friends weren't attending school like what was agreed on each others birthday. Just because it was Saturday lessons wasn't an excuse. He at least expected his friends to join him for the afternoon sessions. Although, despite the absences of his peers, he continued about the halls of school, his mind wandering off like usual as he blankly enter the music room, picking up a guitar, strumming it lightly.

His tune began depressingly as he threw his heart all in to his unspoken words into his sonata. He wanted joy, but the strings that were shining ever so like the stars in the dulling lights of the schools screened light bulbs.

"Boss…" A familiar raspy voice whispered as the door slowly creaked open. Tsuna didn't need to guess who it was, the softly muttered alias gave away this mysterious intruder of his musical diary.

The soft tapping of shoes on the cream tiled floor, and the echoing sound of a heavy wooden block being moved. He already knew, the blonde haired teen was opening the piano, playing the accompanying harmony to his sorrowful melody.

Tsuna's eyes opened wide as his tingling fingers stopped a moment after hearing the sounds blending together. His heart skipped, Gokudera too was playing his sorrows, he could easily tell. But what bewildered him the most, was why the music was so cheerful, even though he knew that the soccer captain was in some type of pain.

Tsuna's brown amber eyes glowed lightly, as he gently beamed to Gokudera's pale ivory skin. He watched as the other teen's fingers dance among the creamy white panels of the grand piano.

"Gokudera-kun…" He caught himself mumbling as he placed the acoustic guitar back into it's designated place. He clumsily waltz towards the silver haired boy, who's fingers slowly decrescendo into a heart captivating end, as his solo told his half of the depressing story.

"Boss…" Gokudera muttered once again as he opened his emerald-like forest green eyes.

"I have something to give you… Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna pulled out from his pocket within his pocket a small liquid filled globe.

"I know this is late but… Happy Birthday… Gokudera-kun." He stood shaking his head in embarrassment.

The flustered statement made Gokudera chuckle lightly, he spun around the piano bench, the shorter teen completely consuming his vision.

"Thank you, Boss. This is the nicest think anyone has ever given to me." He smiled lightly as Tsuna carefully placed the petit globe into his hand.

Gokudera kneeled down onto one knee, smiling passionately as he brushed his lips across the warm peach skin. He looked up to the brunette, seeing the blush dusted cheek, he pulled out a single white rose.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**a/n: ;A; Oh my mcjeezers..... I'm so sorry for this never writing thing... and yeah... the "blonde" was Gokudera-- this was a writing assignment for English--- if I worte Silver haired... then my teacher would believe Gokudera was a pedophile...**

**;A; I love you guyssssss!!! **

***Bows* Read and Review, Onegai shimasu!  
**

* * *


End file.
